Deseos anónimos
by PukitChan
Summary: Cada treinta y uno de julio, Harry recibe un regalo sin nombre. A veces, solo a veces, le gustaría conocer al remitente.


**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y yo solo escribo esto un ataque de nostalgia y un poco de canon xD.**

 _Este fic participa en el reto "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry!" del foro El Mundo del Drarry_

 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

 **Beta: Stiby**

 **Advertencias:** Eh… insinuación de slash. xD

* * *

 **Deseos anónimos**

Por:

PukitChan

Hay quien dice que el primer amor nunca se olvida.

A lo largo de su vida, Draco había escuchado esa simple frase en incontables ocasiones, como si formara parte de una antigua sabiduría que compartían todas las personas del universo, y que acudía al rescate de los corazones rotos cuando, tras una larga noche, las bebidas alcohólicas y la euforia habían disminuido, dejando tras de sí un reguero de nostalgia.

Draco siempre pensó que una aseveración tan profunda solo podía provenir de la mentira. Y, en cierto modo, así era para él: siempre que intentaba evocar a su primer amor, fallaba estrepitosamente, porque no podía recordar ni su nombre ni su rostro. Si se esforzaba en recordar, a veces aparecían algunos detalles, como una sonrisa o una mirada divertida. Sin embargo, a medida que el tiempo pasaba, inclusive esas imágenes empezaban a ser cada vez más difusas en su mente. Y aunque estaba seguro de que esa persona había sido su primer amor, no sentía nostalgia o tristeza por olvidarlo; más bien consideraba que era un ciclo natural en la vida, al igual que crecer y enamorarse de otra persona.

Él no estaba seguro ni le interesaba recordar el número de enamoramiento que fue Harry en su vida cuando, inesperadamente, entró a sus pensamientos a desordenarlo todo. De hecho, ocurrió de una manera tan sencilla, que Draco nunca tuvo tiempo para comprender que se había enamorado de él. No fue rápido, como un balde de agua fría que te hace volver a la realidad. Los sentimientos que Draco desarrolló hacia Harry fueron perezosos, casi sin ganas de emerger, pero sin más opción que hacerlo, porque después de todo ya estaban naciendo allí.

Algunos también decían que el amor no tiene fechas. Draco, una vez más, podía rechazar esta hipótesis, porque él podía ponerle un año, una época, una estación y hasta un día: 31 de julio de 1996. ¿Cómo podía estar tan convencido de ello? Porque ese día, en medio del caos y el miedo de las órdenes de Voldemort que cambiarían para siempre su vida, Draco tuvo un tiempo (unos instantes, en realidad) para pensar en quién cumplía años ese día, en alguna parte de Inglaterra.

«Hoy es el cumpleaños de Harry» pensó. En ese momento, por supuesto, él no lo notó. Pero años más tarde, encerrado en la soledad de su despacho, Draco comprendería que ese pequeño pensamiento, sin maldad y sin rencor, pero tampoco con anhelo, había sido el inicio de una serie de emociones que casi veinte años más tarde seguirían animándolo a cometer un acto estúpido e irracional, pero que calmaba su alma y los desesperados sueños que algunas noches invadían su mente. Sin embargo, en aquel entonces apenas le prestó atención; estaba demasiado ocupado intentando mantenerse vivo como para caer en el amor.

Cuando la guerra terminó y el miedo a morir se había aliviado, Draco escuchó a una chica decir, en el Gran Comedor, que realmente esperaba encontrar esta vez el amor. Él, sin ser del todo consciente de ello, levantó la mirada y buscó a Harry. Lo halló rodeado por muchas cabezas pelirrojas que se alternaban para estrecharlo entre sus brazos; cuando el turno llegó a la menor de los Weasley, el abrazo duró un minuto más de la cuenta y eso fue suficiente para que Draco desviara la cabeza hacia sus padres, hacia su propia realidad. En ese 1998, cuando su vida cambió por completo, él supo ignorar la incómoda sensación que le producía ver a Harry abrazando a otra persona. Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para el nudo que se instaló en su garanta la mañana del 29 de junio de aquel año, cuando Harry abogó en su defensa en un largo juicio en el Ministerio. Hizo todo lo posible para evitar su mirada verde, porque realmente temía que alguno de esos extraños sentimientos se reflejara en sus ojos. Lo logró, aunque no pudo evitar el discreto « _gracias»_ que consiguió a decirle antes de que se fuera y que Harry llegó a escuchar, porque le respondió con una sonrisa que le decía a Draco que, entre ellos, todo estaba perdonado.

Después, no se volvieron a ver en tres años, al menos no frente a frente.

Cuando Harry entró a la Academia de Aurores, Draco se vio obligado, por órdenes del Ministerio, a regresar a Hogwarts, donde pasó un año solitario pero inesperadamente tranquilo. Lo que Draco nunca supo fue que Harry pidió ese favor al Ministro, porque de esa manera el rubio podría evitar Azkaban. Además, Harry confió en que la profesora McGonagall sería capaz de evitar la discriminación hacia Malfoy. Así fue, aunque ella siempre permitió que Draco luchara sus propias batallas.

Un año antes de que Harry se graduara de la Academia, Astoria llegó a la vida de Draco. Ella lo miró y negó con la cabeza mientras esbozaba una sonrisa divertida. Ella era alegre y firme, y fue la primera persona que se atrevió a conocerlo más allá de las incomodidades que causaba su personalidad. Por ella, Draco volvió a sonreír con sinceridad y hacer las bromas sarcásticas a las que era tan afecto y que solo una persona como Astoria podría comprender sin mostrarse ofendida por ello. Al contrario, podía ser más sarcástica que él. Oficialmente se comprometieron en la primavera del 2001, diez meses antes de que Harry y Ginny anunciaran su matrimonio.

Draco y Harry se encontraron en Gringotts algunos meses después, ambos escondiéndose de la planificación de sus respectivas bodas, pero divertidos y estresados porque sus parejas se tomaran todo tan en serio. No tuvieron una conversación, pero se miraron a los ojos en el instante en el que Draco salía del banco mientras Harry entraba. Se saludaron y, antes de que pudieran continuar su camino, la fecha llegó al rubio como un temeroso pensamiento que esperaba ser observado.

―Potter.

―¿Sí?

―Feliz cumpleaños.

Él pareció sorprendido por sus palabras, pero tras unos instantes, sonrió.

―Muchas gracias.

La emoción que palpitó en su pecho durante todo el trayecto hacia la mansión Malfoy, no disminuyó ni siquiera cuando vio a Astoria y le hizo el amor en el comedor, siempre mirándola a los ojos, a sus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de vida.

Esa noche, sin saber exactamente el porqué, Draco envió un regalo sin remitente al número doce _de Grimmauld Place_. No era algo ostentoso ni parecía ser enviado por alguien de la familia Malfoy: era una brújula y una nota con la letra distorsionada por un fuerte hechizo que evitaba el rastreo cuyo contenido solo repetía lo que anteriormente ya había dicho:

 _Feliz cumpleaños._

Y el tiempo siguió avanzando.

Draco y Astoria Malfoy se casaron, casualmente, el mismo día en el que James Sirius Potter nació. Mientras Ginny reñía a todos sus hermanos y a Harry por burlarse de ella, Draco le prometía su amor eterno a Astoria. Mientras Harry lloraba por la emoción de tener una nueva vida entre sus manos, Lucius y Narcissa asentían orgullosos ante la correcta decisión que había tomado su hijo.

Ese año, también hubo un regalo y una nota de cumpleaños anónimos para Harry: unas botitas de piel de dragón que James lució durante seis meses, porque siempre se adaptaban al nuevo tamaño de sus pies, y habría sido así durante más tiempo si Harry no hubiera tenido un hijo demasiado inquieto para su propio bien.

Scorpius Malfoy y Albus Potter nacieron con ocho meses de diferencia y en años distintos. Albus en noviembre del 2005, bajo el signo de escorpio, y Scorpius en julio del 2006, amparado por el signo de leo. Una curiosa y deliciosa ironía que años más tarde, e ignorando el pasado de sus respectivos padres, ellos tomarían como una broma privada cuando se hicieran amigos, cerca de su tercer año en Hogwarts.

Pero antes de que todo esto ocurriera, mucho antes de las bromas de la vida, de los besos furtivos y de un acercamiento frágil impulsado por el bien de sus hijos, los regalos de cumpleaños y las notas anónimas siguieron apareciendo puntualmente cada 31 de julio, año tras año. Era regalos adecuados para la vida de Harry: una pulsera mágica de protección para Al, un vestido de princesa para Lily. Hubo también unas gafas nuevas, una pluma y tinta mágica, de esas que no se derramaban en los pergaminos, y hasta una túnica adecuada y elegante que Harry portó con orgullo cuando fue nombrado jefe de la Oficina de Aurores.

Durante esos años en los que nadie preguntó a Harry por esos presentes sin nombre, porque nunca nadie le prestó la atención suficiente para darse cuenta de que eran obsequios y no compras, él intentó encontrar al remitente para saber por qué se tomaba la molestia de hacer algo por él cada año; para al menos decir el " _gracias"_ que Harry anhelaba dar. Sin embargo, durante muchos años, no lo consiguió.

Draco nunca pretendió conocer la reacción de Harry ante sus regalos, porque en primer lugar ni siquiera terminaba de comprender por qué los mandaba: surgió como una imperiosa necesidad que los años convirtieron en una amada costumbre. Astoria, que era una mujer observadora e inteligente, se percató de la ansiedad que rodeaba a su marido siempre que llegaba julio y que culminaba el último día del mes. No tardó demasiado en deducir la respuesta a ese comportamiento, pero optó por guardar silencio y permitir que Draco se encerrara en su despacho, destrozándose los nervios por conseguir un regalo adecuado. Lo que Astoria nunca llegó a comprender, ni siquiera cuando Draco no pudo esconderlo de sí mismo más, fue que no era la culpa lo que siempre motivó a su esposo a continuar, sino el amor.

El 31 de julio del 2015, fecha en la que cumplió treinta y cinco años, Harry despertó con el corazón latiéndole desbocado a causa de una pesadilla que creía haber olvidado. Ginny dormía tranquilamente a su lado y el silencio de la casa le indicaba que ninguno de sus hijos había despertado. Miró a su alrededor, nervioso, y sin explicación alguna decidió dar un paseo que lo llevó a Hogsmeade, lugar que odiaba desde que su cumpleaños parecía haberse vuelto día nacional para festejar.

Más temprano de lo necesario y para evitar a los vendedores que se aprovechaban de la fama del héroe, Draco había ido a comprar dos preciosos guardapelos de color azul, que tenían grabados dos caminos cruzados. Su interior estaba vacío y así permaneció hasta que Harry y él murieron, ya viejos y sin fuerzas, porque comprendieron que aunque una fotografía congelaba un instante en el tiempo, nada conseguía detener el flujo los sentimientos, sobre todo cuando estos eran tan verdaderos.

Ninguno lo esperaba, pero ese día se cruzaron. Harry vio el hermoso par de guardapelos y Malfoy lo notó, pero ninguno comentó nada porque, a fin de cuentas, no era de su incumbencia lo que Draco compraba en sus días libres. Sobre todo, Harry no pronunció ninguna palabra, porque el rubio no lo saludó, ni le sonrió. Simplemente lo miró y volvió a murmurar:

―Feliz cumpleaños.

Harry no tuvo tiempo de contestar, pero siempre se detestó por no hacerlo, porque ese mismo día, cuando todos sus amigos ya lo había felicitado y su familia lo había abrazado hasta el hartazgo, su regalo anónimo apareció en la mesa de su cocina, y Harry por fin comprendió quién era la única persona capaz de ponerlo nervioso en su cumpleaños y humillar a todos los demás presentes sin proponérselo siquiera: ese día, Harry recibió el hermoso guardapelo azul que, sin saberlo, Draco tanto amó escoger para él.

De inmediato, Harry intentó contactarlo para pedirle una explicación, pero todas sus lechuzas fueron rechazadas al igual que sus intentos de iniciar una conversación. Cuando los meses ya habían pasado y sus esperanzas se habían diluido, creyendo que sus regalos sin nombre dejarían de aparecer, llegó su siguiente cumpleaños y con él, un regalo y una nota sin nombre, pese a que ahora Harry sabía quién las mandaba. Envió una nota sencilla, sin gran contenido y sin firma, pero con las dos palabras que siempre había querido decirle a ese hombre, que sin tocarlo, sin mirarlo y sin conocerlo, lo hacía sentir como si tuviera un apasionado amante furtivo.

« _Muchas gracias»_ decía la escueta carta que, para su sorpresa y emoción, llegó a su destino.

« _De nada»_ contestó.

Entendió las reglas: esos sentimientos no tenían derecho a aparecer más que en ese día, como un extraño eclipse de Sol o una nevada en el desierto; solo por un día, durante un milagroso instante.

Otro año llegó. Ese era especial, no solo porque Al partiría a Hogwarts, sino porque volvería a ver a Draco. Y cuando lo encontró en el andén 9 ¾, también con su esposa y su hijo, Harry se dio cuenta de que el único día al año que existía entre ellos no era un error, pero tampoco un acierto. Se saludaron con un cabeceo, con la distancia de dos amantes que se necesitan, pero saben vivir perfectamente sin el otro.

« _Feliz cumpleaños»_ decía la nota de aquel 2017. « _Y te amo_.»

Y lo siguió haciendo durante mucho tiempo, inclusive después de que Harry hubiera muerto.

Hay quien dice que el primer amor nunca se olvida.

Draco nunca creyó que eso fuera verdad.

El amor que permanece, el que no se puede olvidar y queda dentro de ti como una herida que nunca deja de sangrar, es el que estuvo presente, el que fue correspondido intensamente, pero por el que nunca nadie se animó a luchar.

La última carta tenía remitente.

«Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

Te amaré por toda la eternidad.

M. D.»

 **.**

 _«…Solo Dios sabe cuánto te quise.»_

 _El amor en los tiempos del cólera._

 _Gabriel García Márquez._

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

Este fic está escrito luego de haber leído "El amor en los tiempos del cólera", así que es altamente posible que me haya dejado llevar por el señor Gabo en estas letras. Generalmente no soy alguien que escriba de cumpleaños (debe ser el primer fic que le dedico a Draco y a Harry por su fecha especial), y no es precisamente uno de mis finales más alegres, jajajajaja xDDD, pero me gustó mucho escribirlo. No sé, lo encontré tierno. Espero que haya sido para ustedes también. :)

Muchas gracias a **Stiby** por la ayuda con el beteo, una fantástica persona que no tuvo reparo en ayudarme en esta pequeñita historia. ¡Gracias, tu ayuda fue genial!

Antes de que se me olvide, y aunque sea muchos días antes, ¡ **feliz cumpleaños, Harry! :D Pásala con Draco mejor que como yo lo escribí aquí, jajajajajaja** xD

¡Y muchas gracias por leer y más gracias si se animan a dejar un review para esta historia!

¡Besos de parte de la escritora perdida!


End file.
